Mortal Instruments: What Matters Most
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: 5 Years ago Jace Wayland arrived too late to save the life of a fellow Shadow Hunter. That night Jace found Kyle's 11 year old daughter alive having been hidden earlier by her father. He took her in. Note: I can't find the percy jackson section so its listed as a book crossover Annabeth is from Percy Jackson but I tweaked her a lot. WARNING: SPANKING


Mortal Instruments: What matters most

Summary: 5 Years ago Jace Wayland arrived too late to save the life of a fellow Shadow Hunter. Kyle Chase was a very good friend of his, he was the only adult Shadow Hunter that treated Jace as an equal. That night Jace found Kyle's 11 year old daughter alive having been hidden earlier by her father. He took her in.

Note: Jace is 20 in this, I don't remember how old he's suppose to be but I don't think he's very old. Probably 18 or 19. Clary may pop in from time to time. THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE EVENTS OF THE BOOK. AND IT CONTAINS A TWIST. ANNABETH IS ACTUALLY A CHARACTER FROM PERCY JACKSONS WORLD BUT I AM BORROWED HER AND STICKING HER IN THIS SERIES. Also this will mainly be about the father daughter / mentor type relationship that Jace and Annabeth have. As I said The storyline does NOT follow the events in the book so if that bugs you or if my idea bugs you please stop reading and go away. If your not bothered by it continue on.

WARNING: SPANKING there WILL be spanking of a teen by her mentor and possibly flashbacks that involve spanking.

Chapter One: Some memories and Math troubles.

One of my favorite things to do is training. I love being in the training room practicing with weapons or even sparring with a friend. I know what your probably thinking. Your probably thinking why don't I spar with Jace. Well that's easy. I like winning. And I never win against Jace. My favorite person to spar with is Clary because she's new and is easy to defeat. She's good when it counts, well maybe not good but she can hold her own when its a real fight. When its fake its like she just puts no effort in it or gives up too easily. When I fist sparred with her I had a run in with Jace that wasn't pretty. It went a little like this.

Flashback:

Two months after Clary started hanging around more the others actually introduced her to us.

There were three of us in the same age group. Jace introduced us saying "That one with dark hair is Jack, that one there with black hair and a tan is Nico. And that girl with the brunette hair is Annabeth. She's my charge."

Don't get me wrong Clary was nice enough but we were told to go easy on her and that annoyed me. It also didn't help that he was spending all his time with her. I get that they had a thing for each other but still.

Anyways I went to the training room and found her there playing with a sword. She dropped it a lot. Each time when she tried to spin it in her hand.

"I could teach you how to do that properly." I suggested taking a sword from the wall. And then I expertly twirled it in my hand. She seemed impressed.

"How bout some hand to hand?" Clary smiled and I smiled too. Heck yeah. I was so happy that I was getting to practice that it slipped my mind that there was a rule against this.

I went easy at first. I showed her how to effective block attacks, then had her practice by attacking, but even then I wasn't too hard on her.

Then I got an idea. A way to get back at her because lord knows I couldn't get back at Jace. I suggested that she needed to learn to use her anger in a fight. Get mad, then use it. I demonstrated and punched her.

She didn't cray or anything and actually she took a punch well. I didn't hit her hard enough to bruise her or anything. However I did elbow her kinda hard and swept her legs causing her to tumble to the floor with was funny until my arm was grabbed and I knew instantly that it was Jace. I had no time to prepare myself. He twirled me around and his arms circled my waste bending me over and he swatted her. Hard!

SMACK! On my right butt cheek.

OUCH! My brain screamed. But on the outside I bit my lip.

"Jace w..." Apparently Clary was too shocked to form words.

Jace sounded none to happy when he said "Stay out of this Clary," he warned. I then heard her leave the room. Thank you God.

SMACK! On my left butt cheek.

OW!

"Rule number Two is what Annabeth?" he asked after giving me that second swat.

"Junior hunters aren't allowed in the training room without supervision." I quoted without adding that I thought it was a dumb rule.

"And you broke that rule. You know better, you've had the rules drilled into your head since you were 11. What exactly did you think you were doing with Clary?" he asked

"I...I was training her. I was trying to show her some simple moves." I said which was true.

"You are NOT qualified to train anyone young lady. And you weren't instructing her young lady. You attacked her." Jace said displeased.

Eek. Young lady.

SMACK. That was on a sensitive lower area on my left butt cheek.

ow! I was always amazed that Jace could make me nearly bawl like a baby after only a few swats.

"I'm sorry.." I said while I was still coherent.

"You will be VERY sorry if I ever see anything like that again."

SMACK. SMACK. Those hit each of my sit spots. "Go to your room." he instructed then released me.

I wiped at my teary eyes and headed to my bedroom and NEVER attacked Clary again that's for damn sure. It wasn't a full spanking but it was enough to get the message across.

Clary grows on ya though. What got me to be her friend was her bravery. I remember one time I was studying runes and Clary was looking them up with me and Jace came in to talk to her. I tried to tune them out but it wasn't working.

Clary obviously didn't want to talk about this. Maybe if I left the room it would be better. "I'll be in the rec room." I said shutting my book but then Jace moved and I found him hunched over me "No, you will remain and finish your studies."

"Jace knock it off." Clary glared.

He straightened and gave me some space going around the table again "Knock what off?"

"Your a sweet, fun, guy most of the time with and easy going nature...but every time your around her you turn into a total hard ass." Clary was now officially my favorite person.

" Clary, Stop under minding me. My child. My rules." Jace said and I started opening the book trying to find the page I had been on. But I could still hear them.

"I don't mean to under mind you. But really she's not even your kid. Plus she's 15. All I'm saying is you could back off a little." Clary suggested. Part of me agreed, but another part of me argued cause Jace was always there for me. He had taken me in and after five years he saw me as a little sister...or maybe like a father see's his daughter. He was no longer just my mentor.

"I've raised her for five years. She's my kid. Not biologically but I knew her father, I respected him. I will not allow her to become spoiled. I know its hard to understand...but..." Jace seemed unable to find the right words.

I ended up finding the right words though "He just wants whats best for me." I said with a shrug.

Clary looked at me and so did Jace. Jace grinned. And that was pretty much the end of that.

Anyways back to the present. We've just been told there's an oracle coming in a week or two so we're all a little excited. However we gotta tone it down cause its time for school. YES we have school. We're still underage its just while normal kids have regular school, we have a version of home school. It covers the basics and also Shadow Hunter 101. We have different teachers. Other Shadow Hunters that have dedicated themselves to teaching us the younger generation.

One of the teachers that teaches math has no patience and I'm NOT good at math, I hate math. Loath it with a passion actually. I tune her out half the time but then I caught the word homework and I paled. Oh no. I had forgotten to do it. I grimaced when she questioned me and had to tell her I forgot to do it. She ignored me til class was over then she called me over and handed me a piece of paper.

I had detention. There was only one place detention was held and it was the last place I wanted to go.

But I went anyway cause I had no real choice. I walked in and everyone of course starred at me.

I went over to what was known as the study desk or detention desk. Jace stood up "Annabeth what are you doing?"

I dreaded this part. The part where I had to tell him. "I didn't do my math homework. I have detention."

Isabelle, Alec and Clary were the only other people in here but they had planned to have a private talk about whatever it was and now I was disrupting them.

Clary snickered probably thinking I was silly or something.

Jace gave her a look that shut her up.

My teacher came in then and Jace went over to her "Natalia perhaps Annabeth can serve detention another day?" he suggested.

"Today's the only day I'm free.." Natalia my Math Teacher said.

Jace frowned then sighed "Then cancel it."

"Cancel the detention? But she needs to be punished." Natalia said.

I glared at her but my glared died before she could see it cause Jace said "She will be punished. You need not worry after tonight she will not forget to do her homework again."

This was whole different level of trouble and then she just HAD to say it. "Fine but maybe you can do something about her attitude problem too. She's the most uncooperative kid in my class and puts almost no effort into her work." Natalia said then turned and walked off huffing.

Jace remained where he was for a moment and I winced when he turned to me. "Room. Right now." his voice was calm but it was the tone that had me running from the room nearly in tears.

Three times he'd used that tone with me. All three times I got my sorry ass blistered. And I don't mean a couple swats to the behind. Those were mainly on the spot wake up calls as I call them. They were a physical reprimand that taught a fast lesson.

But this was bigger so this time I would get a real spanking and I was dreading it. I sat on the bed close to crying but I knew that wasn't gonna stop him and it would be better if I at least tried to be brave. I'd brought this on myself and I knew that. I should have done the work and I should have stopping being such a brat in class. Just cause I hated math didn't mean I shouldn't try at it. I also knew that half the reason I was gonna get spanked is because I knew better.

Jace came in then and closed the door. He sat down in a chair and began as he always did.

"Why are you going to be punished?" he asked. He always wanted to make sure that I knew why I was in trouble.

"I didn't do my work. And cause I give Ms. Natalia a hard time during class. And because I know its wrong." I confessed. It was better that way.

He nodded "You knew what you were doing was wrong, and you still did it. This is the main reason your going to be punished. The other reason is because Natalia is not the only one who's noticed that your slacking. You will get a lesson on willfully making the wrong choices. Then your going to get a lesson in respecting authority. Come here." he instructed.

I had to wait a minute to gather up some courage then finally, I went over to him and then he took me and gently helped me get into position over his knee.

Then was a long pause where I knew he was steeling himself. And then his arms circled my waste to keep me anchored there, then he peppered my backside with 10 blazing swats that set my behind on fire and had me in tears at the end. I had to try really hard not to cry.

There was another pause now "I'm not going to tell you what you already know, what I am going to tell you is that I'm extremely upset that you would not only choose to make the wrong choices but that you'd treat someone with disrespect. I'll also say this. You will never do this again."

I was shocked when there was another round another 10 swats that covered every inch of my bottom and set the fire burning hotter. The tears were falling freely down my face.

Jace was rubbing my back now. A signal that normally meant it was over. After a few minutes I calmed down and he helped me stand up. I was confused when I saw the regret in is eyes. Then I was shocked because he unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them pulling them down to my knee's.

"W...why?" I asked pathetically cause he had never taken my pants down before.

"Because you earned this." Jace told me and slipped down my underwear and I found myself back across his lap his arm this time pulled me tighter against his side.

"Annabeth Nicole I want you to remember this, I'm going to give you a good spanking on your bare behind, I want you to remember that this is the punishment for disrespect." Jace said.

And let me tell you right now. Don't EVER disrespect someone cause the spanking is so NOT worth it.

This was different. He started in hot and heavy spreading the swats to cover every inch of my bottom AND my sit spots with a few zingers to my thighs that had me wanting to kick but he had trapped my legs so that I was unable to do much of anything plus my pants around my knee's were like shackles they didn't allow much movement.

The hot sting grew to a blazing fire and it still didn't stop. He was up to 20 again now and I was crying.

He managed to make the last 10 worse then all the rest and landed half of them on my sits spots only. When I realized he was done I just lay there crying. He rubbed my back til my breathing was a bit more normal and I had calmed down enough to get a hold of myself. He helped me stand and replaced my clothes. Then he stood and hugged me. That was new too. But it was also nice cause it meant that he still loved me.

"Please don't ever make me have to do that again...it nearly killed me." he said and I thought, yeah not likely to do anything like that again...Cause it nearly killed me too.

I apologized later to Natalia and made up my math homework and decided I would genuinely try or at least not slack off anymore. I didn't have to like math but I did have to do the work. And show respect to my teacher or course. CAN'T forget that one!

Tbc...

Next time: The oracle finally arrives and A new Shadow Hunter shows up and he's a bad influence on Annabeth.

/ late going to bed stayed up til 6 AM to finish and post this. If I can I will post the next chapter soon /


End file.
